Líný medvídek Panda
Líný medvídek Panda je převážně žoldácká loď s osádkou tvořenou většinou bývalými členy Imperiální branné moci. Líný medvídek Panda byl jednu dobu domovem Bretaca Tyelka, jeho dcery Mamt Orady i Josta Hapora. Jde o známou pirátksou loď, která je v současnosti členem flotily Galaktické aliance pod novým jménem Čilý medvídek Panda. Charakteristika Líný medvídek Panda je lehce upravená loď třídy Wayfarer. Upravy se týkaly většiny systémů a doplnění výzbroje. Vzhledem k jejím rozměrům nebylo přikročeno k úpravám vedoucím k přeměně Líného medvídka Pandy na plnohodnotnou bojovou loď. Třídu Wayfarer tvoří dvě části, pilotní modu a mnohem větší nákladní modul. Wayfarerů nebylo vyrobené enormní množství, protože až později se zjistilo, že se do modulu nevlezou standartní nákladní kontejnery a to spolu s její vysokou cenou zapříčinilo její stažení z výroby. Ale i tak jde o velmi všestranou loď. Pilotní modul obstarává všechny nezbytné věci pro cestu vesmírem. Zde jsou umístěny ubikace, společenská místnost s výdejnou jídla i hygienický blok a na přídi je můstek pro šest lidí. Z můstku je poněkud omezen výhled vlevo, protože nákladní modul přesahuje před příd modulu. V nákladním modulu je umístěna drtivá většina zásob a většina majitelů zde má umístěn i malý počet stíhačů. Aby bylo možno vypouštět stíhače ve vesmíru je loď vybavena velkou přestupní komorou a manipulačním zařízením pro manipulaci s nákladem i samotnými stíhači. Samotné vypuštění stíhačů je však velmi pomalé. Standartní výzbroj lodě tvořená jedním Quad laserem a jedním laserovým dělem na hřbetě vlastní lodi byla modifikována výměnou laserového děla za turbolaserové dělo a doplněná druhým Quad laserem na břiše lodi a jedním iontovým dělem napevno namířeným dopředu pod můstkem lodi. Poslední částí výzbroje je dvojhlavňový blasterový kanón na levoboku nákladního modulu, který je ovládán z velínu. Tento blasterový obranný prvek tvoří jedinou výzbroj na nákladním modulu. Tato výzbroj je na loď takovéto velikosti nedostatečná, ale loď se spoléhá na přepravované letouny, které mají za úkol zatočit s nepřátely. Dalším bojovým systémem je projektor tažných paprsků, jenž je umístěn pod na přídi pilotního modulu a z důvodu fušérsky odvedené úpravy má napájení společné s iontovým dělem. Tudíž není možno použít oba tyto prvky výzbroje zároveň. Pohon lodi obstarává čtveřice výkonných a inovovaných motorů, které ji dávájí slušnou rychlost, úpravy pohonu však spolu s dodatečně nainstalovanou výzbrojí zapříčinili podstatné klesnutí rychlosti v atmosféře. Původní hypermotor třídy 2 byl nahrazen třídou 1.5 a navi computer nahrazen za výkonější typ. Beze změny zůstal systém životní podpory a pro všechny dodatečné úpravy bylo potřeba zvýšit stav posádky o jednoho člena. Počet přepravovaných pasažérů zůstal beze změny. Posádka i pasažeří mají obytný prosto v přední části modulu. Historie Kata Tato loď, dříve nesoucí jméno Kata sloužila do své výroby v roce 2 BBY jako nákladní loď. Avšak společně se změnou majitele na Ajrenho Etria v roce 15 ABY se mění dříve počestná loď na loď pašeráckou. Nutno dodat, že neúspěšnou a Líný medvídek Panda byl zadržen na Corelii při své první pašerácké cestě. Loď zůstala ve skladu několik let, protože o ní nebyl zájem a byla by sešrotovaná nebýt Mamt Orady, která nutně potřebovala odcestovat z planety i s několika lidmi po zpackané akci. Líného medvídka Pandu výhodně zakoupila v roce 21 ABY za peníze celé skupiny a loď změnila opět majitele. Líný medvídek Panda a Vongové Mamt Orada byla v té době jedinou členkou žoldácké skupiny vedenou bývalým důstojník rebelské aliance nazývané Adorinda a velitel jednotky také navrhnul změnit jméno lodě jako znamení nastávajích lepších časů. Jelikož jej nic nemohlo napadnout nechal všechny ať něco navrhnou. Nakonec zvýtězil návrh jejich doktora skupiny "Líný medvídek Panda", který vystihoval letové a bojové vlastnosti. Byla to líná a skoro bezzubá loď jak medvídě Pandy. Skupině však tyto vlastnosti i vyhovovaly, protože to byli žoldáci zaměřeni výhradně na pozemní operace a sami oerovali bez nějaké težší techniky. Jediné změny co se na lodi provedly byla instalace druhé věže s Quad lasery na břiše. Jediné co taky Adorina potřebovala byl nezávislý transport schopný jakés takés obrany a to Líný medvídek Panda bezpochyby splňoval. Přišly mnohé akce na mnoha planetách a osazenstvo jednotky se postupně měnilo jak staří zkušení harcovníci odcházeli či umírali v akcích. Ale zájemců o práci u žoldáků bylo vždy dosti a stejně tak i štědře nabídek, zejména od členských světů Nové republiky kteří si horečně řešili staré účty se svými sousedy. Konec zlaté éry Adorindy však nastal v roce 25 ABY, kdy do galaxie vtrhli Vongové. Loď tehdá operovala v systému Dubrillion, kde nabírala nové členy a skupina se účastnila obrany i když za ni nedostala zaplaceno. Zaplaceno nedostala ani za transport uprchlíků z Dubrillionu a ani za účast v bojích na Dantooine. Zkušenosti z boje s Vongy také změnili situaci ve vnějším okraji a cena jakýchkoliv zásob vyletěla do astronomických výšin. Na to velitel Adorindy slyšel a z Líného medvídka Pandy se stala převážně nákladní loď, zaměřující se na přepravu munice, zbraní či malého množství menších strojů. Skupina v té době moc nebojovala a když ano tak jen za dvou podmínek. Musela dostat královsky zaplaceno či sami museli být napadení. Adoridna však nakonec s přepravou zásob přestala, když se něolikrát opakovaly útoky od kupujících, kteří se chtěli bez platby zmocnit nákladu a Líný medvídek Panda se stal lodí zásobující Novorepublikovou armádu a v takové to službě přečkala válku. Líná Panda pirátem Po skončení Vongské války nějakou cvíli převážela Panda drahé náklady, případně se vracela k žoldačině, ale už Vongská válka vzala většině vlád chuť do dalších bojůvek a o žoldáky byl menší zájem. Malý zájem a fůra času začal způsobovat rozpad skupiny až přišla mise na Ord Mantelu v roce 32 ABY. Tamní vláda po Adorindě chtěla aby unesla člena nějaké významné rodiny. Zpočátku to šlo jak po másle, ale pak se do toho vložila Ord Mantelská vláda, která obrátila a chtěla zlikvidovat všechny svědky a profitovat z domnělého boje proti kriminálním živlům. Skupina však s těžkými ztrátami unikla z léčky a odletěla z planety díky lsti. Ale i tak se nevyhnula krátkému souboji a rapidnímu poškození od Ord Mantelské obrany a stěží se ze sstému doslova odplazila na záložní hyperpohon. Skupina byla zredukována na pět členu z dvanácti a pro skupinu bylo zásádní to, že Mamt Orada byla jediným přeživším členem z těch co loď kupovali a také služebně nejstarším a tedy velitelem skupiny a majitelem lodi. V boji totiž padl velitel skupiny a jeho zástupce zemřel při útoku Ord Mantelských stíhačů. Tuto změnu ve velní nesla větina členů těžko a pokusili se převzít velení. Nakonec se Mamt Orada stala jediným členem skupiny Adorinda a skupina také díky přílišnému zájmu zákonné moci a Jedijů zanikla. Mamt Orada v těch relativně klidných letech hledala způsob obživy a nakonec se půl roku živila jako nezávislý dopravce. Po půlroce se v jednom Tatooinském baru dala do řeči s kapitánem jiné lodi, který si stěžoval na piráty a tak vnukl Mamt Oradě její další možné zaměstnání. Později investovala všechny své peníze do vylepšováni Malé líné Pandy a to zejména do podsvětelných motorů a hyperpohonu a koupě dvou stíhaček R-41 Starchaser. Oba stroje se pyšnili jménem a to kokrétně Medvídě 1 a Medvídě 2. Nabrala novou posádku, z nichž někteří technici vykonávali také práci pilota a pár žoldáků a založila pirátkou skupinu Revenge. První místo kde piráti zaútočili byl Ord Mantel. Na trase k této planětě dokázala svého času účinně zablokovat dopravu a předvedla tamní vládě jakou má osamělý pirát hlídající trasu jak kachna na prameni moc. Vláda pochopitelně vyslala své stihače zatočit s piráty, ale Líný medvídek Panda s vylepšeným pohonem jim dokázal uprchnout. Nebylo to sice tak snadné jak se zdá, ale s odřenýma ušima to Líný medvídek Panda dokázal a skupina jednu dobu operovala jinde. Na Ord Mantel se však čas od času vracel a způsobil tak docela význámný pokles mezihvězdné dopravy a to zejména v prvních letech. Kapitánka lodě měla obavy o soudružnost posádky, ale v krizových situací se ukázolo, že své řemeslo znají a disciplína pro ně není neznáme slovo. A po pár týdnech zjistila že všichni měli něco spoleného s Imperiální armádou. To kapitána přesvědčilo a do své posádky brala jen bývalé členy Imperiálních ozbrojených sil a pokud možno na doporučení nějakého člena posádky. Taktika pirátů byla jednoduchá. Osamělý stíhač hlídkoval v prostoru a když narazil na zajímavou loď, kontaktoval přes subprostor mateřskou loď i druhého stíhače. Druhý stíhač provedl ihned hyperprostorový skok a Líný medvdek Panda jej následoval. Díky rozdílné třídě hyperpohonu tam byl sthač jako první a společně se svým kolegou zaútočili na loď a za pomoci iontových děl cílovou loď znehybnili. Mateřská loď přiletěla o malou chvilku později a když bylo nutné podpořila svými zbraněmi stíhače. Znehybněné lodi pohrozili naprostým zničením za odpor a pak se Líný medvídek Panda spojil se znehybněnou lodí a žoldáci vyrazili zpacifikovat její osádku. Poté piráti sebrali co mohli a co bylo nejcenější. Ovšem moc toho nebylo, zejména díky relativně malému nákladnímu prostoru z něhož většinu místa zabírali stíhačky. Takže brali co nejcenější věci a ve zcela vyjímečných situacích rukojmí. Malý nákladový prostor se ale taky rychleji zaplnil a loď tak dlouho nesetrvávala v krizové oblasti. A nakonec když piráti měli co chtěli provedli krátký skok a zmizeli až do dalšího útoku, který proběhl až po prodání zboží u některého ze známých překupníků. Loď Q V roce 34 ABY se piráti dostaly do největší přestřelky, kdy pilot průzkumné lodě špatně identifikoval typ lodě a piráti zaútočili na regulérní vojenskou loď. Ale jak pozdější zjištění ukázalo, ta úprava byla zcela záměrná a jednalo se o loď Q, vojenskou loď maskující se za civilní. Když se Líný medvídek Panda objevil u lodě Q, vypustila loď Q své vlastní stíhačky které přečíslili pirátksé v poměru 3:1 a pak si vzala do parády Líneho medvídka Pandu. Než se piráti vzpamatovali byla jedna R-41 zničena a pilot druhé byl donucen katapultovat se. Katapultovaného pilota si loď přitáhla k sobě projektorem tažných paprsků a otevřela mu výstupní komoru. Když byl pilot bezpečně uvnitř zaměřili tažným paprskem pirátskou loď a nebýt zajatého pilota dopadlo by to se zbývajícími piráty špatně. Onen pilot byl se vší pravděpodobností zajat a jako zajatce jej transportovali do nějaké izolované kajuty. Ale nějak se mu podařilo přivést loď Q k výbuchu. Nikdo neví jak a ti kdo by to mohli vědět jsou mrtví. Piráti se chystali na svůj poslední boj, když tu nájednou loď Q explodovala a Líný medvídek Panda byl volný. Chvíli setrval v blízkosti trosek lodě a hledal nějaký únikový modul, avšak žádný nenašel a tak odletěl pryč opravit poškození a sehnat nové piloty. Líný medvídek Panda také nedopatřením získal auru neporazitelné lodě a jeho osádka rovněž, protože se vědělo na koho loď Q narazila a taky se vědělo že loď Q byla zničena a Líný medvídek Panda zničen nebyl. Ve světle takovýchto informací byla operace na zničení skupiny Revenge zřejmě zastavena, protože na další Q loď už piráti z Líného medvídka Pandy nenarazili Zlatý věk pirátsví Líný medvídek Panda jen tak tak vyvázl ze střetnutí s vojenskou lodí a byly opět vykonány další finančně náročné úpravy na lodi, které pomohl zaplatit nový člen posádky. Laserové dělo bylo nahrazeno turbolaserem a výzbroj doplněna iontovým dělem a projektorem tažných paprsků. Rovněž byly inovovány Quad lasery za silnější verzi a reaktor nahrazen výkonnějším typem. I navi computer byl nahrazen za lepší spolu se štítem, který byl nyní vojenské třídy. Bohužel byl projektor tažnách paprsků a iontové dělo, namířené dopředu a umístěné pod můstkem, napojeny na jeden energetický panel a není možno používat obě zbraně zároveň. Jedna se musí vždy přepnout do pohotovostního režimu či vypnout úplně a až pak zapnout druhá, jinak hrozí riziko přetížení zdroje a selhání několika dalších zbraňových systémů. Velín nákladního modulu dostal nový ovládací panel pro dvojhlavňový blasterový kanón a v nákladovém modulu byl vyřešen problém s manipulací nákladu díky repulsorovému zařízení. Otázka výběrů ohledně výběru síhačů nakonec padla volba na imperiální stroje a Mamt Orada od kohosi sehnala kontakt na pilota Alfa NX-1 Star Wing, který se připojil k osádce a dokonce se finančne spolupodílel na modifikaci lodě výměnou za spravedlivý podíl z kořisti. Zbytek leteckých sil tvořili dva TIE In, známé též pod označením TIE Interceptor a čas odčasu se v hangáru objevil i další stroj, který však ubíral dost místa a tak se bral jen na výpravy kde se očekával sakra tuhý odpor. Po střetnutí se s lodí Q, odešlo pár členů posádky i žoldáků, ale na jejich místo byli přijati další takřka ihned i díky auře, jenž Líného medvídka Pandu a jeho posádku obklopovala. Za velitele žoldáků byl najat Bretac Tyelk, o který byl otec Mamt Orady a jejich rodiné scénky se postaraly o zábavu celé posádky za dlouhách chvíli. Scénky vyrcholili vykázáním Bretaca Tyelka do velínu nákladového prostoru, kde měl spát protože strašně chrápal a jeho spolubydlící to rušilo. Velitelem leteckých sil se stal Josto Hapor, bývalý imperiální pilot a stíhací eso, který sám osobně vyrážel ve svém Star Wingu hledat kořist. Velitel se také ukázal jako schopný technik, když se mu podařilo upravit TIE In a ty tak dostaly slabé štíty a i hyperpohn nízké třídy. To si vyžádalo měnu taktiky a jeden TIE byl při hledání kořisti umístěn v přechodové komoře, aby mohlbýt vypuštěn hned po příletu mateřské lodě do cílové oblasti, protože TIE In byly doslova žalostně pomalé v hyperprostoru. Při nezbytných porádách a hlášení spolu začali kapitán lodě a velitel letectva trávit více času, až se nakonec přestěhoval do kapitánské kajuty, jako jediné vybavené dvojpostelí. A rodiné scénky typu otec, dcera a nápadník dcery začaly bavit zbytek posádky o něco víc, díky Haporově tendenci podporovat tu stranu která je bližší jeho názoru což byl střídavě otec i dcera a scénky občas končili tím, že ve velíně spali lidi dva. Běda však, když projevil názor jiný než těch dvou, to se musel spokojit s palandou ve společenské místnosti. Škrábnutý lak Rojové války pirátská skupina přečkala bez problémů, protože se jí neučástnila. Provozovala svoji živnost a Josto Hapor zasvětil Mamt Oradu do tajů pilotování, které rychle pochytila a stala se vítanou posilou leteckýc sil Líneho medvídka Pandy. Josto Hapor to zkoušel i na Bretaca Tyelka, často neúspěšně, ale i on se nakonec projevil jako slušný pilot, a postupem času začal dávat přednost létaní pro skupinu než pro něj nudnému strašení námořníků a na oplátku naučil Josto Hapora něco ze svých nastřádaných zkušeností. ke konci pirátského období]] Z kapitána se stal kvalitní pilot, který měl doslova čuch na problémy a dokázal přesně odhadnout zda tu loď stojí za to přepadnout, díky jejímu spojení se silou. Kapitána v době jeho průzkumných misí zastupoval Josto Hapor, nejen kvůli tomu, že mu věřila, ale i kvůli tomu že kapitán létala v jeho stroji. Nakonec když hrozilo riziko, že se ti dva pohádají se rozhodl jí Star Wind věnovat a využil jejich kontaktů a začal shánět součástky na tvorbu TIE Defender. Jeho komplementace trvala dlouho, ale nakonec se zadařilo a v hangáru si to trůnil nový stroj. Josto Hapor na něj maloval svoji značku, ale došlo ke srážce s jiným plavidlem. To plavidlo byla stíhačka pilotovaná jedin, jistým Jacenem Solo a poškrábal lak Líneho medvídka Pandy po celé délce jeho nákládního modulu. Loď se otřásla a Josto Hapor zkazil svoji malůvku a vyřítil se na Jacena v jedné z TIE In co byly v hangáru, ale Jacen mu uletěl. Jacena již pronálsedoval raketoplán třídy Lambda a Josto Hapor se divil že jim stačí, protože Líný medvídek Panda co byl normálně rychlejší než Lambda už na honičku rezignoval a jen následoval zástupce kapitána. Jacen uletěl všem třem lodím a na následné tahanice s pojišťovnou kašlal. Zdůvodňoval to "Zákmy republiky" a tím že na něj ta Lamda zaútočila a tak podobně a majitelka lodě nedostala nic a celá osádka Líneho medvídka Pandy na Jacena začala mít pifku. Do války Líný medvídek Panda a hlavně jeho osádka lačnil po pomstě na Jacenovi a té se jim ne a ne dostat. Pomstu však zastínilo druhé Corellianské povstáni a Mamt Orada věděla, že příjdou temné dny. Avšak zároveň viděla příležitost k pomstě a poslala Jostu Hapora na výzvědy k Jediům. Josto Hapor se tedy vydal na Yavin IV a přistál pěkný kousek od akademie, místa ze kterého si dříve odnesl jen zklamání a deziluze. Při toulkách džunglí mu přišle vhod výcvik od Bretaca Tyelka a vytrvale se blížil. Do samotné akademie se však nedostal, protože si všiml památek po Vonzích a pochopil, že Jediové se přestěhovali zas o kus dál. Odletěl z Yavinu a na první větší planetě se zeptal, kde by mohl najít nějaké Jedie a byl poslán na Ossus. Ossus, nové sídlo Jediů Josto Hapora nenadchl a to se dálo řící jak o planetě, tak i o jedijském areálu. Přistál opět dál od budov a opatrně se plížil a blížil k budovám. Cestu mu ztěžovali jak Ossuské potvory, tak i příšerný terén rašeliniště, které obklopovalo jediský "chrám", či na něm byl ten chrám přímo postaven. To Josto Hapora nevěděl, ale nezábránilo mu to aby se dostal skoro až do samotného vrámu. Dovnitř se nedostal, protože to nebylo nutné. Venku, před samotným chrámem vyslechl rozhovor dvou jediů na téma "Jacen a jeho řešení". Pochopil, že osádka Líého medvídka Panda není jediná kdo má pifku na Jacena a vrátil se zpátky k Mamt a poreferoval ji. Kapitán jej vyslechla a poslala do akademie aby se pomstil za sebe, za ni, za jejího otce a všechny ostatní z lodě. Josto Hapor se nedal dlouho pobízet a odletěl na Ossus. Kapitán svolala posádku a oznámila jim svoji vizi galaxie, kdy bude galaxie stát proti Jacenovi a navrhla jim možnost účastnit se boje proti němu, ale znamenalo by to připojení se k Republice. Všichni to zvážili a většina se vyslovila pro, proti byl jen Bretac Tyelk, který opustil loď. S Aliancí na věčné časy, nebo dokud nás to bude bavit Když byl návrh pro připoejní se k dočasnému se připojení k alianci přijat zbytkem posádky, byly podniknuty kroky k tomuto cíli. V prvé řadě bylo změněno jméno. Přece jen byl Líný medvídek Panda dost profláknuté jméno a bývalou pirátskou loď by možná i vzali, ale ne s původní posádkou. Tady dokázal zapracovat Bretac Tyelk, který i když loď opustil po pomstě prahnul stejně. Bretac Tyelk dokázal zajistit přeregistování lodě na jiné jméno u Imperiálního úřadu pro správu lodi v Imperiálním zůstatku. A loď čistou, i když registrovanou v Impériu, do flotily jako výpomoc vezmou. Líný medvídek Panda se tedy stal členem flotily Galaktické aliance. Bylo to sice komentováno minimálně zdviženým obočím, ale byl tam. A jeho nové jméno bylo Čilý medvídek Panda. Kategorie:Kuat Systems Engineering Kategorie:Transportní lodě